Losing Jacob Black
by iHowl
Summary: What happens when Jake and Leah start dating?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer's genius mind does**

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction. Sorry if it sucks. Please Review!**

**1. Heartbroken**

"Just go. We're _**done**_, Jacob." The harsh words created deep wounds. Leah stared blankly at the water. Jacob walked off, hurt. He ran into the woods, and changed into the deep, russet brown wolf. Jacob continued to run, not stopping.

Leah stared at the water, without blinking. "Hey Leah, Sup?" "Nothing, Embry." Leah had a shrill tone. "Rawr! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the doghouse. What's wrong Leah?" Leah started bawling. "I… broke up with Jacob." "That's harsh, dawg. Why?" Leah couldn't answer. She ran off crying. "Man, something must _**really **_be wrong."

"Hey, Quil. Have you seen Leah?" Embry asked worried. "No Man. Why do _**you **_of all people wanna know where Leah is?" Quil let out a chuckle. "She ended it with Jake, Bro." "You're joking me, man." "No. Leah did it this morning. She ran off crying, and Jake took off somewhere. Sam wants us to find him. He's really worried man."

**_[Jacob is thinking]_

_Why'd she do something like this to me? _he thought as he ran through the thick forests of Canada. Jacob stopped, and decided to turn back. He began running back to his now gloomy home of La Push, Washington. The massive, russet brown wolf actually shed a tear. He wondered why she did this to him. He wondered how Leah could be so heartless. She had said she _**loved **_him.

"Leah, sweetie. Calm down now." Sue said, hugging her emotionally distraught daughter. "Mom, why did I do it? _How_ could I do it?" Leah said, in between sobs. "I don't know, darling. He was such a good boy, too." Sue replied, hugging her daughter all the more tighter.

_Yo, Jake, Dude. It's Embry. Where are you? Sam and Billy are worried sick. _

_**I'm coming home. Tell them I'll be there soon. **_

_Jake, What happened?_

_**She broke up with me. That's all that happened. Okay?!**_

_Okay.. Chill Dawg. Chill._

_**Sorry. I'm a little upset. **_

_Dude, You sound more than a little upset. _

_**Embry, I'll talk to you when I get back. Bye.**_

Jake Stopped talking after that. "Dude, he doesn't sound okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Relapse**

Jacob walked out of the woods in human form. Embry came running, followed by Quil. "Jacob, you scared us dude. Don't do that again." Embry said, being completely serious. "Yeah, whatever." Jacob said as he stalked off to his house. Embry caught back up to him. "Jake, slow down! What happened?" "Come inside. I'll explain."

Rachel, Jacob's older sister, caught up with Leah. She was home from college for a few days. "Hey Lee. How ya been?" Rachel asked. She hadn't seen Leah in a long time. "Umm. I'll fess up, I've been horrible." Rachel saw a tear leak from Leah's eye. "Awww, Lee-Lee, what's wrong?" Leah started sobbing. Rachel wrapped her in her arms. "Shhh.. It'll all be okay."

"So, now, what happened man? I thought you and Leah were 'in loooovee'" Embry said, adding extra emphasis to the word 'love'. "I thought so too. I mean, I still love her, man. She was.. Perfect. I don't understand how Sam could give someone like her up." _**She IS perfect, in every way. I love her so much, that perfect face, that beautiful body, wo--**_ "DUDE! THE IMAGES! AHH! STOP! IT BURNS!!" Embry was shielding his eyes, screaming, "I NEED HOLY WATER! I NEED HOLY WATER!!"

_**Quil- GOD JAKE! IMAGES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!**_

_Seth- JAKE! EWWW! THAT'S MY SISTER MAN! UGH!_

_**Sam-Jake. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!!**_

_Paul- Woah, Man. Oww Oww! _

**Jacob- Paul… Shut the hell up, now. Rachel will murder you.**

"Rachie, you're not mad at me, are you?" Leah said, looking down at the Kleenex in her hand. "Lee-Lee, I could never be mad at you. I understand why you did it now." Rachel said as she bit down into a chocolate chip cookie. "Well, you're the only one Rach."

"It seems like everyone hates me for doing it. I really do love Jake, it's just.. Like, it was really weird being in the same pack. For example, we'd be talking to each other while we were in wolf form, and everyone heard what we were saying, and complained about it. Sam said, 'Oh, like I wanna hear that shit. Get a room.' It's just really.. Irritating."

"Yeah, I know Leah. Like, apparently, when Paul and I first starting going out, he was dreaming about him and I, like making out or something. Everyone was pissed about it the next day. Especially Jake. He was about to beat the crap out of Paul." Rachel said, as they both laughed.


End file.
